tais-toi
by Asrial
Summary: Après des années de séparation après "la route du patriarche", les deux amis/partenaires se retrouvent enfin


Tais-toi

Artemis Entreri rabattit son capuchon sur son crâne.

Autours de lui, la ville de Calimport était toujours la même….et pourtant si différente.

Les chefs de guilde avaient changées, les maisons elles-mêmes avaient changées. La maison Basadoni n'existait plus (une courtoisie personnelle), d'autres avaient été réduites a quia lors de la débandade des drows, d'autres enfin, avaient suivit la courbe naturelle de toute maison née dans la fange de la ville.

L'assassin soupira.

Depuis quand n'était-il pas revenu ?

Il est rentré dans son seul foyer pendant quelques semaines après avoir quitté Jarlaxle. Il avait crut qu'il pourrait refaire sa vie avec l'aide de Dwhavel mais la réalité avait prit une fois de plus le pas sur ses maigres rêves.

La femme qu'il avait aimé pendant quelques semaines avait tenté de le tuer sans le moindre remords avant de s'excuser puis de tenter de le reconquérir quand elle avait constaté son échec.

Le seul être qu'il avait osé appeler "ami" dans le secret de son esprit l'avait lui aussi trahit avec cette foutue flute. Lui faire retrouver ses sentiments, Ha ! Comme s'il les avait jamais perdu ! Etouffer, cacher et manquer, ce n'était pas la même chose.

Et enfin, Dwhavel…. De ces trois là, c'était la seule contre qui il n'avait aucun reproche. Il était partit un matin pour la préserver, elle. Elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Mais ses affaires pâtissaient de sa présence autant que de sa réputation. L'âge venant, il aurait du commencer à peiner pour sauver sa vie des jeunes loups que la mort d'Artemis Entreri aurait assit dans la rue comme assassin. Mais si l'âge venait, ce n'était pas le cas de la déchéance physique qui était le lot commun à tous les humains ou presque. Le démon que sa lame maudite avait dévoré était toujours, en lui, grisant sa peau et rallongeant sa vie…  
et ses tourments ?

Un soupir lui échappa.

Si son corps non seulement ne vieillissait plus mais s'était même renforcé, revenant à l'optimum de sa jeunesse, son esprit lui, continuait à vieillir.  
Et à dépérir ?

Lorsqu'il avait quitté Jarlaxle, il avait voulu tirer un trait sur son passer, changer de vie peut-être. L'idée de devenir un simple aubergiste l'avait même titillé pendant quelques temps.  
La réalité s'était faite un plaisir de le détromper avant de fouler ses espoirs au pied.

Et voila que près de vingt ans après sa séparation du drow, il revenait dans cette ville.  
Encore…

Après tout ce temps, il doutait qu'il reste quelqu'un pour le reconnaître. Surtout que son visage semblait avoir trente cinq ans maximum.

Un pâle sourire ironique lui monta au visage.  
Et dire qu'il était entré avec enthousiasme dans la soixantaine depuis plusieurs années.  
Si on lui avait dit quand il avait vingt ans qu'il vivrait aussi longtemps…..il aurait éclaté de rire. Puis poignardé l'idiot avant de lui piquer sa bourse.

Il était très stupide à vingt ans… La preuve, il avait accepté de courir après un petit-homme ami avec un drow.

Entreri secoua la tête.

Il avait trop tendance à se plonger dans le passé ces derniers temps. Son manque d'attache avec le présent se faisait de plus en plus cuisant et…

"- TOI !"

Entreri releva le nez.  
Qui donc l'agressait comme ca ?

Ha… poil blancs, yeux violets..

"- Bonjour Drizzt."

Le drow semblait avoir vieillit, ce qui était en soit remarquable. Le chagrin avait marqué la bouche de Do'Urden semblait-il.

Bien plus surprit que sa némésis, Drizzt posa une main sur Etincelle sans toutefois la sortir de son fourreau. Entreri n'avait pas eut le moindre geste agressif.

L'assassin prit les rènes de sa monture dans son autre main.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" Insista le drow, hérissé par le calme tranquille de l'humain.

Entreri n'était PAS calme. Jamais.

"- Mes fontes sont vides, l'hiver arrive, je compte bien faire le plein puis trouver un trou pour passer les frimâts."

Artemis haussa les épaules.

Il détestait cette apathie qui lui pesait sur les épaules depuis dix ans. Il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé ou rien n'avait vraiment d'importance. Cette impression le tenaillait depuis vingt ans en fait. Depuis qu'il avait lâché Jarlaxle. Mais il n'y avait qu'une dizaine d'années que cela le perturbait. Il en avait fallut autant pour que la colère retombe. A présent, il en venait parfois à espérer croiser la route du drow, juste pour voir ce qu'il devenait….

"- Je ne te demande pas comment tu vas, Drizzt, tu as une sale tête."

Le tressaillement visible du jeune drow fit hausser un sourcil à l'assassin. Normalement, c'était Drizzt le zen et lui l'agressif… Non décidément, le temps n'était pas un ami pour l'assassin. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'empâtait, mais il…changeait… Et il n'était pas sur d'apprécier ce qu'il devenait.

Sur un coup de tête, il saisit soudain la bride de la monture de son ennemi.

"- Ne restons pas au milieu du chemin."

Drizzt ne résista même pas. Il se laissa trainer jusqu'à une auberge de milieu de gamme tout à fait sympathique. Avant même de le réaliser, il était assit devant une bière et un repas chaud.

"- ….. Merci….."

Artémis haussa les épaules.

"- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé te voir te balader seul sans au moins un de tes insupportables amis"

Drizzt sursauta, comme s'il s'éveillait lui aussi d'un rêve éveillé.

Des larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne baisse le nez.

"- ils sont…Tous morts."

Cela fit grimacer Artemis.

Lui aussi devrait être mort.

"- Le temps ou…."

Drizzt ne répondit pas.

Ce n'était donc pas le temps. Mais avec leurs styles de vie à tous….

"- Quand ?"

"- Il y a douze ans pour Bruenor… Dix pour Regis et ma femme."

Cela fit encore grimacer Entreri mais pas pour la même raison. Imaginer Drizzt avoir épousé cette harpie de Cattie-brie…. Bref.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Drizzt soupira avant de raconter. Petit à petit, le jeune drow réalisait que cela le soulageait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté de s'ouvrir ainsi à son vieil ennemi sur un sujet qu'il avait tut même à Alustriel mais…Ca le soulageait….

Il raconta tout.

La folie magique de sa femme, la liche, l'illithid, Jarlaxe, le nain, Cadderly… Tout, sans rien omettre.

Entreri eut un soupir de regret.  
il n'avait pas vu longtemps le jeune prêtre mais il respectait Cadderly à défaut de supporter ses croyances. Il était farouchement anti clérical. Mais il respectait le réel engagement du prêtre. Sans doute le seul à qui il accordait cela d'ailleurs.

Lorsque Drizzt se tut, Artemis le fixa un moment.

Le jeune drow semblait épuisé. Suffisamment pour ne pas remarquer quand il s'éclipsa une minute pour prendre une chambre.

L'assassin le fit mettre au lit puis resta dans la chambre, assit sur l'autre lit.

Le sommeil de Do'urden était lourd, épuisé presque…  
Avec un sourire un peu triste, l'assassin se doutait qu'il s'agissait sans doute là de son meilleur repos depuis dix ans.

Pauvre ranger….

Avec un soupir, Entreri se laissa tomber sur le second lit.  
Les mains derrières la tête, il fixait le plafond sans le voir.  
C'était la première fois en vingt ans qu'il avait des nouvelles de Jarlaxle.

Savoir qu'il allait bien, tout au moins dix ans plus tôt, lui faisait mal en même temps que cela le rassurait.

Il ferma les yeux avant de censurer strictement le désir intense qui menaçait de l'étreindre totalement.

Il avait envie de le revoir.

################

Drizzt était repartit.

Sans qu'Artemis ne lui demande rien, il avait promit de glisser la nouvelle de sa présence en ville à Jarlaxle si jamais il le voyait.

L'assassin n'avait pas remercié.

Il avait juste haussé les épaules mais avait assuré le jeune ranger qu'il ne comptait pas bouger de la ville avant le printemps.

A avoir rencontré Drizzt, Entreri avait réalisé qu'il s'était trop éloigné des autres humains.

Son apathie venait sans doute un peu de cela.

Pendant deux jours, l'assassin était resté à l'auberge avant de trouver un logement qui lui convenait, juste au dessus d'une boulangerie.  
L'odeur de pain chaud perpétuelle valait bien le bruit et lorsqu'il avait assuré le boulanger qu'il pouvait l'appeler si un client indélicat l'ennuyait, il s'était gagné une réduction sur le loyer et un ami.  
Bah…pour ce qu'il en faisait…

Sa seconde recherche avait été celle d'un emploi.

A part tuer, il ne savait pas faire grand-chose. Un peu dubitatif, il avait été se présenter à l'agence de recrutement de la ville. Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que la garde de la ville cherchait un maitre d'arme pour éduquer les jeunes recrues, il avait décidé de tenter le coup. Après tout… Qui mieux que lui connaissait les bas fonds de la ville et comment s'en sortir ?

Depuis une semaine, il avait donc prit le poste sous un faux nom et entrainait des gamins entre treize et dix huit ans.

La majorité étaient des orphelins sans avenir qui avaient été placés là en désespoir de cause.  
Artemis Baenre comme il avait naturellement choisit de se faire appeler, avait vite déterminé que plus que leur apprendre à ce battre (voir survivre), sa première tache envers ces gamins était de leur faire réaliser qu'ils avaient une valeur. Ces pauvres gosses avaient autant de respect pour eux même que pour un rat crevé.

Cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais il se revoyait gamin dans leurs yeux. Lui aussi n'avait eut aucune notion de sa propre vie pendant bien longtemps.  
Quand il y réfléchissait, il avait fallut attendre Drizzt pour qu'il comprenne que sa vie lui était précieuse et Jarlaxle pour réaliser qu'il ne voulait pas crever comme un chien.

Les gosses, au mépris de toute logique, l'aimaient bien.

Il passait son temps à leur crier dessus pour temps… Mais il connaissait leur nom à tous…

Artemis croqua dans le pâte à la viande que la boulangère lui avait mit de côté.

Le pâté datait de la veille et était donc invendable bien que tout à fait comestible. Mit à réchauffer près de l'âtre dans un linge humide, il était à présent presque aussi bon qu'un frais.

L'assassin n'allait pas se plaindre d'être nourrit presque gratuitement.  
C'était le quatrième qu'il grignotait. Peu raisonnable mais il n'avait pas eut le temps de déjeuner alors…

"- Tu vas finir gras comme un goret."

L'assassin censura son sursaut de surprise aussi bien que le reflexe de poser sa main sur son arme.

Avec bien plus de calme qu'il n'en ressentait, il se tourna vers la voix qui venait de le déranger.

Assit sur le bord de la fenêtre, un drow avec un immense chapeau à plume le fixait, un sourire aux lèvres.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Drow ?"

Le sourire de Jarlaxle se flétrit quelque peu.

"- j'ai rencontré Drizzt il y a quelques jours."

"- Comme c'est soudain… et pratique."

Le sourire du drow disparu tout à fait.

"- j'ai entendu que tu avais changé de nom ?"

Entreri retint un tressaillement. Lorsqu'il avait signé son contrat de travail, il avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait le signer Artemis Entreri. La garde aurait au mieux refusé le poste, au pire lui aurait donné la chasse. Si plus personne ne se souvenait de son visage, son nom restait un croque mitaine pour beaucoup dans la ville. Son apparent rajeunissement limité lui avait finalement épargné bien des soucis. Un ou deux vieillards l'avaient reconnu mais qui pouvait croire leurs élucubrations ? Artemis Entreri avait près de 65 ans. Pas 35. S'il vivait encore, il devait être un vieillard lui aussi.

"- Il m'en fallait un."

Jarlaxle n'avait pas bougé de sa fenêtre, pas plus qu'Entreri n'avait bougé de son lit.

"- Tu vas finir par tomber."

Le drow hésita une seconde. Etait-ce une invitation ? Jarlaxle avait l'impression désagréable de marcher sur des œufs. Il détestait cela. Il finit néanmoins par passer les jambes à l'intérieur de la pièce.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

"- … Drizzt m'a dit que tu voulais me voir."

Entreri serra les dents. Le sale petit…. Bref.

"- Pas vraiment mais puisque tu es là… Qu'est ce que tu deviens ?"

Bien plus décontracté d'apparence qu'il ne l'était en réalité, l'assassin reprit un friand. Il le lança au drow qui l'attrapa avec dextérité pour mordre dedans.

"- Délicieux…."

Ils restèrent à se fixer un moment avant que l'elfe noir ne finisse par répondre.

"- Je voulais voir comment tu allais après tout ce temps…. Ca à l'air d'aller."

"- Oui, c'est fou comme on essaye moins de me massacrer quand je ne suis pas avec toi. Pas de sorcier, par de liche, pas de dragon…"

Le sourire ironique de l'humain se flétrit un peu devant la mine penaude du drow. Il n'avait pas voulu être aussi agressif.

"- Alors, qu'est ce que tu deviens à part venir ici ?"

"- …. Pas grand-chose…. J'ai un peu vadrouillé avec le nain complètement taré… "

"- Je me souviens."

"- Et bien… j'ai un peu vadrouillé avec lui, puis nous nous sommes séparés."

Un peu mal à l'aise sous le regard d'aigle de l'humain, le drow se tortilla. Il se sentait aussi piteux de dire à Entreri qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre que lui pour se balader qu'un mari d'annoncer à sa femme qu'il la trompait.

"- Et depuis ?"

"- …. Ca doit faire dix ans que je me partage entre Bregan D'Aerte et la surface… Kimmuriel à Bregan bien en main, je n'y retourne que pour arrondir les angles ou aplanir les difficultés diverses et variées."

"- Je vois…"

"- …Et toi ?"

"- Moi ? Rien…"

"- Comment ca, rien ?"

"- ….. "

Entreri resta silencieux.  
Comment expliquer qu'il errait dans sa propre vie depuis près de vingt ans à présent ? Quand il y réfléchissait, la trahison de Jarlaxle lui avait fait bien plus mal que celle de sa belle.

Il haussa les épaules.

Jarlaxle finit par venir s'asseoir sur le lit, aux pieds de l'humain. Avec stupeur, il pouvait voir les rides estompées sur le visage de l'assassin. Si sa peau gardait une teinte grisâtre un peu bizarre sans être vraiment gênante, Artemis avait réellement rajeunit.

"- Tu as trouvé un boulot j'ai entendu ?"

"- Il faut bien vivre…"

"- Tu aurais pu continuer ta carrière."

"- Tuer me fatigue."

"- Je parlais de mercenaire."

"- Tuer me fatigue quand même."

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment. Les non-dit entre eux étaient plus éprouvants et solides que la toile de Lloth elle-même.

"- Je… devrais partir je suppose…" Finit par murmurer Jarlaxle.

Entreri haussa les épaules.

"- Si tu ne sais pas où rester pour la nuit…."

Le drow hésita. Lorsqu'il avait apprit qu'Artemis était là, il avait quitté Menzoberanzzan sans réfléchir. Il voulait tellement le voir !

"- …. Je suis désolé tu sais…" Finit par murmurer le drow, le dos tourné

Entreri se redressa se collant presque au dos de son vieil… Ami…

"- Tais-toi… n'est ce pas toi qui m'a répété que le passé n'avait pas d'importance ?"

Le drow tressaillit.

"- ….. Entreri…."

"- Baenre. C'est le nom que j'utilise maintenant, non ?"

Le drow eut un sourire un peu timide ou perçait un rien de soulagement.  
Oui, ils pourraient reconstruire entre eux. Artemis le laisserait essayer.  
Après tout ce temps….


End file.
